I'm Here to Stay
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella is going to be living with her dad and his almost new family. Her brother is best friends with Troy who made a bet with his basketball friends that he can get with Gabriella. When she finds out she plants a revenge to get him back. theres rules.
1. Chapter 1

This is my heart

Not a toy

Its not to break

Because of a boy

I'm not a doll

You can throw away

I'm just here to get some revenge

So just be ready I'm here to stay.

-Unknown writer

**I'm Here To Stay**

Chapter One

The First Meeting

This isn't a story to brag about. It's a true story and proof that all guys are just here to break your hearts. They don't care about true love or if they hurt you or not. Its just a game and a easy brag to them and their stupid friends. Here's some rules you should learn. 1. Never fall for the hottest boy in school. Yes he is talking to you, but he isn't talking to you because he wants to be friends. He is talking to you because he wants to get in your pants. Yeah, it's a really obvious tip but you need to remember that. I'm writing this story to warn all the girls.

It started when my mom decided I should go stay with my dad and his fiancé for a couple of weeks until my mom settles in at the loft. We are moving from Phoenix, Arizona, where the hot sun shine so bright, and the heat is unbearable. Though the city was filled with traffic, snobby people and girls who are under dress. I love phoenix and I always called that my hometown. Two hours away was a beautiful town called Flagstaff where the snow falls and my friend's and I head down there every winter break. I will miss Arizona. Once my mom got a call got a call about a promotion for film production. She knew that she will be leaving a lot so staying close my dad so he can keep an eye on me was all she can think of. She was going to buy a loft.

I don't' mind My dad's fiancé, she is really sweet… she has a son my age and they always take good care of me when I come visit. For my dad and me, I don't talk to him at all. He ditched my mom and I when I was still a fetus. He didn't even care to call me for so long until my 8th grade year. At that time he had a girlfriend. I couldn't forgive him. It is my junior year of High school and he decided living with him is the best choice for me right now. Yeah right. He's too busy running a basketball team to notice me. So here I am just standing in front of his door, not just looking, glaring. My mom's hand is on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "If anything happens you will still have the loft, I'm leaving in a week so before school starts we will go school shopping." She turns me around and gives a weak smile," I don't want you to stay here either, but you need a parent in your life while I travel. I can't take you. I know that Margaret will take good care of you. As for your dad, hes history." We both laughed.

"I can take care of my child just fine, Josephine," My dad scratchy voice was heard and we both turned to him.

"It was a joke, Adam, don't take it to the heart," My mother said rolling her eyes and I smiled a bit for the first time we arrived. "All of Gabriella stuff is in the loft, her clothes is in there. My daughter and I have lunch dates every day till I leave."

"You see her all the time, there's no need for mother and daughter time," my dad looked at her with amused. While my mother glared and looked like she was about to explode in annoyance, "It was a joke, Josephine, don't take it to the heart," my dad mimic my mom.

Before my mom said a word I kissed her cheek and smiled at her," before you say something stupid you should go, I love you and I will see you tomorrow at noon."

"I love you too mija, please be safe!" She kissed my forehead. I knew she felt uncomfortable me staying with my dad. I'm not mad at her at all. She just cares for me.

"Bye Jo," My dad said following behind me," Gabriella, Margret is at the store, she did your whole room. Its right besides Chad, who is currently out with his friends but he said he will come and get you so you can meet them." I rolled my eyes and I stared at him as he rambled on about when dinner is and its so great to see me all grown up.

"Can I please go put my things to my room?" I said with a little attitude I didn't mean it to sound like that but I have that right to be mad at the man who can care for another child but not me.

"Uh- Yeah of course," He grabbed 3 of my bags and took it upstairs as I grabbed my purse, backpack and my laptop back up. He led me to a blue room that was really huge. There was a flat screen tv on the wall, there was a beautiful balcony, and there was a desk. I had my own bathroom so it was perfect. My dad was right, Margret did a wonderful job. "Do you like it? I picked out the tv…" He said trying to make me smile.

"Thanks Adam, but I want to take a shower before Chad gets me," I turned to my suitcase and grabbed my towel and clothes. Walking to the bathroom, I can hear my dad sigh. He better feel bad.

When I got out of the shower I heard people downstairs I changed to my new set clothes of a yellow sundress and let my hair flow down. Putting on flip flops I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs.

"Chad, make sure you both home before dinner, Troy your welcome to join us if you want." I heard my dad said.

"Thank you Coach Montez, I'll ask my parents… is it ok if chad spends a night? The Lakers game is tonight and my parents don't mind him staying." I heard a boy said.

"His half sister is here, so I don't think tonight will be a good night," I heard Adam chuckled.

"Dad! Gabriella can stay too, its not a big deal, Taylor said she will hang out with us for a while and Gabriella can just stay in Troy's sister's room." I heard chad's voice.

"Its up to Gabriella boys."

I walked into the living room listening but the boys didn't see me because they were paying attention to the tv in front of them. Half- sister? That confused me but I let it go. I heard someone cleared her throat behind me and it made me jump. I saw Margaret smile. The last time I saw here was 8th grade so it made me smile how much weight she lost. Her black hair long and curled, her brown skinned glowing as well, she looked like a model.

"Gabriella! Look how much you've grown into such a beautiful girl!" Margret exclaimed as we both went into a comfortable hug. Margret is the same age as my mother. I never knew the story between the three but my mom absolutely loves Margret just like me. "You look just like your mother." Margret smiled," I hoped your room is to your liking, your mother and I talked on the phone and she told me your favorite colors."

I smiled wide," its so good to see you again! You look so different, your glowing!" we both smiled and went into another hug.

"That's because I have another one on the way!"

I was shocked, that's going to suck to have a big belly in a wedding dress.

"That's why I we are moving the wedding at the end of the month so I don't look too fat in my wedding dress… I'm so glad my maid of honor is here to help me out with everything."

"of course anything for you," I smiled.

"Gabster!" Chad said behind me. I turned around and hugged him.

"Chadangster, you are still rocking the afro! I love it!" I said trying to mess up his afro.

"Watch the fro!" he tried to get it back to normal.

"Yes and you need to get it cut off," Margret said laughing.

"Mom!" Chad whined. "Oh mom, so I was wondering if Gabby and I can stay at Troy's so she can meet the gang."

"Is your parents here Troy?" Margret said and a blonde hair blue eye boy nod, "Then I don't see the problem."

"There is a problem, Gabriella just arrive and you were planning on making her favorite, it should be a family night." My dad said smiling at me.

"Well we can do family time another day Adam, I want to make new friends." I put my input in the conversation. I saw the frown on my dad's face when I called him adam.

"Gabriella you can call me dad," he said trying to put on a happy face on.

"I just prefer to call you Adam for now," I said with a small smile.

Before there was an awkward silence became Margret laughed," so its settled then tomorrow night family dinner tonight let the kids do whatever they want, Adam we can just put in a movie and have alone time."

"Yo, Troy wait let me go get my stuff, Gabs lets go!" Chad lead me upstairs as I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back up the stairs and I laughed. When Chad put me down he whispered," So Troy's parents is out of town and he is having a party tonight."

"Oh I'm dreading a shot of Malibu right now! That's what I'm talking about," I smiled whispering, I really need a party and plus I can start mingling with people.

"I knew you would be happy to remember the first time you came here, we went to that party at cousin's susans house!" Chad said laughing.

"I was so stoned I couldn't stop laughing…" we both cracked up, "I missed you chad, I'm so glad we stayed in contact hows Taylor." I winked as I grabbed my bag and put some over night clothes and something nice to wear that night and we walked to his room to grab some clothes.

"Beautiful as ever! She is just like you minus the dancing, she is th  
>e president of student council, she is president of decathlon team, and she is my girlfriend," he said walking down the stairs.<p>

"Oh good you have someone who can help you in all of your classes," He pushed me mumbling something like "Shut up".

"Bye Mom bye dad!" Chad said as we left the door with Troy.

"Bye Margret and Adam!" I followed him and troy.

"I'm Troy by the way," The beautiful blue eyed boy said with a beautiful smile that kinda made my heart skip a beat.

"Gabriella."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When we pulled up to the house, I looked at in awe. Chad and Troy still continued their conversation about basketball. There were already cars in the driveway and Troy parked his car in the garage with the other billion cars he owns. His house looks like the white house but brick and wider. I followed both of them into a doorway into the kitchen. A bunch of people crowded around a table with a flat screen facing them. I saw a girl with blonde hair with hot pink skinny jeans and a black shirt. Which I believe her name was Sharpay from the stories I heard about her. The guy next to her kissing her cheek must be Zeke. Next to him was a timid shy girl who was glancing at the boy across from her, she wore glasses and a hat. Her name must be Kelsi. The boy she was staring at was Jason. An African American Girl I knew right away was Taylor. She jumped in Chad's arm and lead him to the table. Chad gave me details of his friends. But he gladly forgot to mention Troy. Which I overheard was best friends since Kindergarten. Everyone was silent when they saw me. I waved with an awkward smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, Gabriella the gang… Gang meet my little sister Gabriella." Chad said putting his arm around me. "you better take care of her because she means the world to me." He winced when Taylor elbowed him in the stomach. "Just like Taylor." He put in after rubbing his stomach.

"Hey," I said smiling a little bit. I knew I wouldn't be welcome right away but everyone smiled and got up introducing themselves to me. I learned more of each and one of them when they gave me a little bit of info of themselves. Taylor was smart just like me. Sharpay was on the dance team which I learned there was try outs the next week. Kelsi was a composer. Jason is not that bright but he made me laugh. Zeke is a cook and made all the food for the party. Last but not least Troy was the god of the school. Captain of the basketball team and currently single.

"Hey guys lets pre-game!" Troy goes to the bar table which is located on the other side of the room and pour shots for everyone. He came up to me and handed me my shot glass. "To Gabriella, the new edition to our group." He winked at me which made me blush.

"Cheers to Gabriella!" Everyone raised their drinks up and we all took the shot. I shook my head trying to take away the strong feeling that was going down my throat.

"Hey Gabs, we have some business to take care of… come here…" Chad put his arm around my shoulder and took me outside to the backyard which was gorgeous. He took out a rolled up paper that look like a cigarette and I smiled wide. A nicely rolled up blunt, I looked around and took off my flip flops. I put my feet in the water and looked around. It was gorgeous and calming back here. There was a tree house, a beautiful garden and a waterfall into the pool. Inside was a bar in the waterfall. I officially believed that Troy was rich. "Your Hit…"

"Do they know you do this?" I asked Chad taking my hit and blowing out the smoke into O's

"Yeah, they all do it, but I want to have time with my sister." Chad said grabbing the blunt.

"I miss you, Chad…" I said smiling as he was taking a big hit.

"I miss you too, Listen G… I think you should take it easy on dad… I overheard him talking to my mom, he feels like crap about what happened. You should let him explain himself. I don't know the story but I think it explains everything." Chad said staring at me as I take the biggest hit. I was trying not to cry and I let the smoke into a French Inhale. Chad stayed in silent when I passed the blunt back to him which is almost done which he finished it up.

"I need to forgive him first, i need to gain the respect that he lost a long time back. When that day comes, I'll let him explain but right now… I can't bare to look at him. Please understand my side too." I looked at Chad as I felt the plant take over me. I felt good.

"I do understand. Its good to have you back Gabster…" As he laughs. "I'm hungry!" We both raced inside the house and I was dying in laughter when Chad tripped over the table and couldn't get up. Everyone came inside. As I fell to the floor laughing my head off. They all knew what was wrong with us. So they started cracking up. "That's not funny! I can't get up."

"I can't stop laughing!" I said as I tried getting up.

"Wow…." That's all Troy said as he helped Chad up. "Please don't break anything." He went back in the kitchen and brought out a trey of jelly shots. "Last shot till the party. We should get ready soon." I got on the couch holding my shot and Troy sat real close to me and we all took the shot. I can smell the alcohol on Troy's breathe as everyone walked out of the room. His hand slipped around my waist and he whispered. "I'll be getting to know you a lot better the rest of the night." He kissed behind my ear and got up and left. I was astonished by the moves he pulled. I don't even know him and I'm his best friends sister! I got up and slowly walked to the girls room which Troy watched with a smirk.

As the girls took turns taking a shower I took off my dress so I was just in my bra and underwear. I searched every where for my bag. The next thing I knew it I was took fucked up to know where I put my dress.

"You ok Gabriella?" Taylor said turning around looking at me.

"Have you seen my Eagle Dance bag? Or my dress?" I said looking every where.

Taylor laughed. "I don't know where your dress is but your bag is by the bathroom door."

I groaned. "Can you get it for me?"

"In my towel, sorry girl… All the boys is upstairs so you will be fine." Taylor said giggling with Kelsi. "Its ok, we all went through this."

"Oh thank goodness. I feel like I'm so stupid," I giggled," I'll be right back." I looked out the door. Right and left. I saw my bag in the hallway on the left side… It was pretty far away. I quickly grabbed my bag and turned around to find, Yep, Just my luck, Troy Bolton staring at me. He was trying so hard not to smirk I could tell. His eyes traveled up and down my body. That's when he smirked.

"Forget something?" He chuckled.

"Uh… Yeah.." I covered my body with the bag. "I should go get ready." The smell of his cologne made me melt. He was dressed up in a nice jeans, his vans, and a Bro Tank. I couldn't help but to stare at his tone muscles. "Later Troy…." I said as I walked passed him. He grabbed my arm and smirked.

"Nice body, Montez…" He winked at me again and left. God! Whats with that winking. Why is he torturing me! And why did he have to be so god damn hot. I ran back in the room. And groaned.

"Tay! Troy was in the hallway!" Kelsi and Taylor turned to me and started laughing. I ended up joining them in the laughter.

"How much do you want to be Troy won't leave Gabriella Alone at the end of the night?" Taylor said as Sharpay changed in to her clothes.

"I'll take that bet. If he saw you in lace… Boy will go crazy, and try anything to get with her." Sharpay said as she started to do her hair.

"I'm too tipsy to think about this," I giggled and changed into black shirts. A Lace tube tank with a vest over it. I slipped on my red boots and looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. I looked at the other girls outfits which were almost different. Taylor wore shorts with a white tank top and a cardigan over. Sharpay wore a really short skirt with a ripped shirt. Kelsi wore ripped skinny jeans, and a cute flowy top, which was sexy but innocent at the same time. I felt a little bit over dressed but all well. I straightened my hair and curled the end of my hair. I put make up but not a lot. I looked at myself in the mirror and added perfume. I was ready. Taylor and I were done so we ended up going downstairs. There was already a lot of people that showed up. The music was loud. The living room was cleared for a dance floor.

"One thing about Troy Bolton, is that he can throw the best parties! You are lucky you get to taste of Alberqurque's Parties by Troy Bolton. Lets find the boys." Taylor said as we giggled.

"God, tonight is going to be a great night!" Gabriella said as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music. She was in the mood to dance. "Wait before we find them lets dance to this song!" She dragged Taylor to the dance floor and started to move her hips. Taylor started dancing and they ended up dancing to two songs.

"Damn girl, you got hips!" Taylor said.

"So you do nerd!" Gabriella laughed at her own comment and Taylor shook her head," why aren't you on the dance team?"

"I need to focus on studies and I already have a lot going on." Taylor said shrugging as we went to get another drink.

"Well, how about this… If you try out on the dance team I'll join the Decathlon team." Gabriella said putting her hand out.

"Deal. We would love to have you on the team!" Taylor said as she saw the boys talking and taking drinks. But there was also another girl. Who was slanging on Troy's shoulder and trying to get him to kiss her. "Troy Bolton looks like he is having the time of his life."

"Who is that girl?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Danielle Simmers, she is obsessed with Bolton since they are both captains of their teams. She is already drunk so she is clingy." Taylor laughed. "Poor boy."

"Should I help him out?"

"He would love you for that, but he will try something on you. I can tell he started getting interest in you, girl. He kept staring at you ever since you walked in those doors."

I blushed," Hes cute, I think I can handle myself, I'm single and having fun!" We walked up to the boys. "Hey guys." I saw Troy's eyes on me and he smirked. I looked at Chad then to Troy. Chad nod his head pleading. "Hey Troy, Nobody wants to dance with me… Will you please dance?"

"If he is going to dance, it would be with me…" Danielle said getting off Troy and glaring at me. Wow she is scary. I rolled my eyes. Typical girls, I knew how to handle them because of the girls back in Arizona.

"I think Troy is old enough to make his own choices." I said rolling my eyes again when she scoffed.

"You know what, I would love to dance." Troy said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dancefloor, "Thank you, I owe you one." He said as my back was on his chest. I slowly grinded on him to Back 2 life by Sean Kingston. "I hope you didn't change out of that lace… That's way to sexy on you Montez." I started to pick up the speed and my hips and his hips were in synced. I heard him Moan. "God, you torture me."

"That's not my fault," I smirked at him and bent down a little bit and did a booty pop. He grabbed my hips and pushed me closer to him. I turned around a faced him at the end of the dance. "Thanks for the dance." I winked and walked away.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand and brought me back to him," You can't play my game against me Montez."

"Already did Wildcat."

"Wildcat?"

"Your whole house is filled with the high school Mascot…"

"Well, Brie. You win but I'm finding you later tonight and finishing the game you started." He leaned in and kiss my cheek but not in the way friends do… he kind of did it in a way that makes you melt. To make you tortured. I think I'm going to like it here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the ones who are following this story. So far this has been my favorite! I really like the play hard to get stage of the relationship so it will keep getting juicy=) Thanks for keeping update and being patient on my stories.

I'm here to Stay

Chapter 3

You may say, "Girl, you set yourself on that one" but hey, when something gorgeous as Troy Bolton gives you the attention. Your confidence boost goes up and you can't control yourself. You want him. You can't keep him off your mind. You can't stop staring at him. You get jealous when you see him with another girl, scared that he will lose interest in you. He drives you insane. You know you will get hurt but you can't put your guard up. You want him yours. I want Troy Bolton to be MINE.

I haven't talked to Troy the rest of the night. Sharpay, Taylor and I thought it would be fun to take the party outside. Where we ended up being way too drunk for our liking- but hey it was a party. We stripped down to our bras and underwear, putting our hair up in a ponytail and sliding into the nice warm Jacuzzi. Kelsi disappeared on us half way through the night when Jason asked her if she wanted to take a walk. As friends, we understood so we let her go have her fun with her boy. I sunk in the water and let the warmness of the water hug my body, letting all the tension in my body waltz away.

"So, Gabriella how do you like it here?" Sharpay said trying to start a conversation.

"I absolutely love it here, of course I miss home but I feel like I fit here perfectly well," I answered opening my eyes fully and looking at the girls in front of me.

"I'm so glad you are here, you have something in common with everyone in the group, and you fit with us so well," Taylor said excitedly.

"This is drunk me talking, but did you see how fine Sawyer Scott looked? That boy can make a girl melt in just seconds," Sharpay sighed at the thought.

"Who's Sawyer Scott?" I asked in confusion trying to remember if I met a boy name Sawyer. A lot of people introduced themselves to me after finding out I was Chad's little sister or the new girl who doesn't know anybody's past. I met a few girls on the dance team and I met a lot of cute boys from different clubs which, Troy didn't seem to like. Yeah I was keeping an eye on him to make sure if I'm keeping up with his attention. So far, I have been doing a good job.

Taylor and Sharpay giggled a bit, "You know that beautiful man you kept saying is a beautiful soccer player you've ever seen?" Taylor explained trying to contain her laugh.

"NO WAY! I gave him my number and told him that I could be his sex hotline any day if he keeps looking at me like I'm a goddess every day," I said ashamed at my crossfaded words. I covered my face in horror. "That's so embarrassing!"

Sharpay looked at the door and whispered to us," Gabriella, you should know, Sawyer and Troy don't get along. So this conversation should stay between us." Before I put in a word I looked up to see Chad and Troy walking towards us. Well, not walking, stumbling and almost falling over a chair… again. The first thing I noticed was Troy looking at me like I was the only girl in the room. He was walking, well stumbling, really fast towards me. His smirk was stapled on his face like he had something planned for me. Even though I was pretty gone, whatever his plan is I couldn't let get to me. Even though I would do anything for a gorgeous boy like him, I have to prepare what would happen after. I like the new friends I made and if I get involved there would be dram- I need to stop thinking and let the gorgeous man talk.

"Well, there you ladies are, we were wondering where you guys disappeared to!" Chad said drunkly, "Gabster, h-h-how you f-f-feeling?"

"Not as bad you Chadster!" I winked and watched as the boys quickly took off their clothes and left their boxers on. They got in the Jacuzzi without having the manners of asking if they could join. I giggled at their action while Taylor and Sharpay glared in annoyance.

"What?" Chad said looking at Taylor as she shakes her head and snuggles up to him. I watched as Chad puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. I smiled at the sight at the two. Chad has gone through a lot of girls who never kept him happy. Seeing him with a girl who treats him right and puts him on the right tracks makes me want to continue watching them adoringly. Sharpay suddenly got up, "I'm going to go find Zeke, and I'm starting to get really tired! Goodnight everybody! Be safe," She turns and winks at me. I giggled at her silliness.

"Baby, I'm tired too, I think I'm just going to crash as well," Taylor said starting to get up, "Goodnight guys, see you all at breakfast!"

"I'll come with you babe," Chad starts getting up but comes to me to give me a hug," Goodnight little sis, I hope you had fun." He kisses my forehead and I smiled at the brotherly love. He soon left with Taylor after giving Troy a handshake.

"I guess it leaves just us two," Troy said smirking.

"I have a feeling they planned this," I mumbled but I knew Troy heard when he chuckled and agreeing with me. "So Wildcat, I never knew somebody can be so well known in a school. You are loved."

Troy shrugged his shoulders," it gets old and annoying sometimes. Everyone trying to know your business, girls throwing themselves at you, trying to not mess up because someone in the school wants to follow your lead and it's just kind of stressful. Sometimes I just want to be Troy. An individual." Troy looks at me after saying those words," excuse me I'm drunk and venting. That's not like me."

I smiled at the cuteness, sometimes boys can be sincere and they will open up to you. Sometimes they are bullshitting, but things like this when a boy poor their hearts out to you and you have that feeling that maybe he is telling the truth. That's when you know he is being true. I started to get butterflies when he looked at me and smiled a bit. "Troy, its good to open up, I'm here to listen anytime. I'm a girl all we do is hear vents and we are just best at listening."

Troy chuckled at my comment and I just smiled back. He got close to me and put the annoying strand of hair that was covering my left eye, behind my ear. "Well, I'm lucky that I get Gabriella Montez's attention."

I looked at him straight in the eyes and wanted to sigh. As I kept glancing at his lips I couldn't help myself but to lean closer. The hand that Troy used to move that piece of hair was now on my waist and was pulling me closer. His hand didn't just give me goose bumps but it also made me lose my control. I had no clue what to do and I felt dizzy the next second. I had to get out of this position because if we move any closer, I would be all over him. So I did something that would probably made me be labeled as "Big Teased" I moved away. And shrugged my shoulders, "What's so great about getting attention from me?"

I heard him groan just a little bit, I smirked at myself and grabbed that towel that was near me. "Apparently everyone has a bed in this house and a partner to sleep with, can you should me where a free bedroom I can sleep in, I'm starting to get really tired." I got up and wrapped the towel around me. Troy got out and the porch lights made his body look like it was all shinny. I can see why girls would fall for Troy, his body was amazing, his eyes are hypnotizing, and the looks he gives you were a tease, a tease that was hard to read his mind.

"I can sleep on the floor, but my room is the only free one…" Troy hesitated, I could tell he was hoping he wasn't trying to make things awkward.

"Was this your plan the whole time? Trying to get me in your bed?" I winked at him jokingly. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to get red.

"Gab- I- you know- uh…" Troy stuttered trying to find the perfect words.

"Troy, it's okay," I giggled, "I was just joking, you can sleep on the bed aswell, I don't bite," I said pushing him gently and grabbing my clothes. He followed me picking me up a little bit and started tickling me.

"Gabriella Montez, you are the death of me. You are going to make my senior year, one interesting year." He turned me around and held me for a few seconds. I smiled at him, taking a inhale of his cologne, that was also mixed with the Jacuzzi water. I was starting to get that dizzy feeling again, Troy Bolton you have no Idea what you do to me.


End file.
